Girl Trouble
by StormWolf10
Summary: Fifth in 'The Making of Theta Tyler' series. Theta turns to his Uncle Tony for help with a delicate and embarrassing problem.


**A/N: Fifth in 'The Making of Theta Tyler' series. Teen rating for this because of discussions of sex. Nothing explicit or anything though :)**

"There's this girl," Theta began nervously.

"Theta, it's seven am on a Saturday morning! Can't this wait?" Tony asked tiredly, one hand still on the front door.

Theta shook his head and leant against the front door frame of his Uncle's apartment.  
"There's this girl, she's in my English class. Her name's Ella and she's really sweet and kind, and I really like her,"

"But?" Tony asked, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"But…Well, I really like her, but I can't ask her out!" Theta complained.

"Why not? Does she have a boyfriend?" Tony asked, smirking slightly as he already knew the answer.

Theta shook his head.

"No, but I still can't ask her out!"

"Why's that?" Tony asked again.

"Because she'll probably say no, that's why!" Theta answered incredulously.

"Well, you won't know unless you ask," Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'll make a fool of myself!" Theta protested.

Tony sighed, wondering if he'd been this stubborn when he was fourteen.

"Maybe you should talk to Granddad about this," Tony suggested "especially if you're gonna start having…_urges_,"

Theta screwed up his face in disgust.

"But if I talk to Granddad about it, it'll be weird! I mean, him and Gran…" Theta trailed off, shuddering.

Tony laughed.

"You have a point, it's not a pretty thought," Tony admitted "I guess this means you won't speak to your Mum about it either?"

Theta blushed, causing his messy brown hair and freckles to stand out even more.

"I'd rather not," Theta mumbled meekly "I mean, she'll just start hugging me and going on about how her 'baby boy's growing up!'. And this is quite possibly the one thing I won't feel comfortable talking to her about."

Indeed, over the years Tony had been shocked at just how willing Theta was to talk to his Mum about his problems; Tony had always steadfastly avoided his Mum and spoken to his Dad or Rose. However, it seemed that this wasn't an option for Theta, and so he had come to him. Sighing, Tony let his nephew into his apartment.

"Take a seat," he told his nephew wearily, waving at the sofa "I'll go make some tea."

**~StormWolf10~**

"I don't know what you want me to tell you," Tony admitted to his nephew once Theta had explained everything "if you're not willing to ask her out, then you need to stop pining after her.

Theta sighed and slumped back in the sofa cushions.

"Are you even sure you're in love with her, or is it just your hormones?" Tony continued, watching his nephew carefully.

Theta looked at his Uncle sadly.

"I'm not sure," Theta conceded, shrugging "I mean, is there any way to tell?"

It was Tony's turn to shrug now.

"I don't know if there's ever a way to tell. If you were a little older, I'd ask if you could imagine living with her the rest of your life, but you're only fourteen so I doubt that." Tony replied.

Theta bit his lip and tugged on his ear.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Tony told his nephew, watching him suspiciously.

Theta blushed, his freckles standing out starkly.

"I…I don't know if I'm in love with Ella or not, but…But I know I want to be a Dad," Theta explained nervously.

Tony sighed and slumped back against the sofa.

"Theta, you're fourteen, buddy! You should not be thinking about this kind of thing yet! Geez, _I_ haven't even got a girlfriend, I don't need you going on about starting a family!"

The last remark earned him a slight grin from his nephew, and seemed to take the sting out of the statement, but Theta still looked worried.

"That's…that's why I don't want to talk to Mum about this," Theta spoke so quietly Tony barely heard him.

"She'll say the same as me, Theta. You're too young to be worrying about this stuff. I assume she's spoken to you about contraception, yeah?" Tony asked.

His nephew blushed yet again and nodded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah…We, uh, we had a conversation about that, yeah," Theta muttered, beet red now.

Tony couldn't help but grin at his nephew. However, he quickly returned to the matter at hand.

"Theta, this is absolutely normal for any teenage boy, it's just girl trouble, I promise. I'm not gonna start trying to tell you not to have sex, although I'd rather you didn't, but if you do, you have to use contraception. You're only fourteen, and I know you want a family, but please wait a few years," Tony implored his nephew.

Still blushing, Theta nodded.

"Look, I'm not gonna be having sex with anyone, Uncle Tony. If you remember, I'm only here because the one girl I _want_ to date I can't even speak to! So no chance of me having sex," Theta pointed out, grinning slightly.

Tony grinned. At lease his cheeky little nephew was back now, no more nervousness. Just then, Theta stood to leave, and Tony followed him to the door.

"Thanks for this, Uncle Tony;" Theta told him "it's been a great help. But I need to get home before Mum comes looking for me. Oh, and if she asks, _please_ don't tell her what this conversations was about!"

Tony nodded, still grinning.

"I'll see you soon, Theta," Tony told his nephew.

Theta nodded and headed out of the apartment.


End file.
